Lost Snow
by Ferris Iscariot
Summary: A sequel to Schnee Love, this story takes place three years after the birth of Claire and Wave Gray. In this story, we see Weiss dealing with her last year at Beacon, along with her first real relationship with a mysterious individual! How have these three years changed our characters? Well, let's find out shall we? Rated T. Weiss-centric fic, with some input from other characters.
1. Weiss the Babysitter

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Winter asked, looking worried. She was seated on the couch opposite Weiss, her hands tying and retying her bun. "We can cancel ton-"

"Sister." Weiss folded her arms and glared at the older Schnee. "I'm a one year away from becoming a fully-fledged Huntress, as well as becoming the official head of the Schnee Dust Corporation. I helped defeat the White Fang, persuaded both the SDC and Atlas not to kill Cassian for his part in our father's demise _and_ fostered relations between the Faunus and humans." Weiss paused to take a breath, before continuing. "With all that experience, do you really think I'm incapable of watching my niece and nephew for _one_ night?"

"No, but-"

"No buts!" Weiss shushed Winter. "Now hurry up and go! I'm sure Cassian's been waiting _ages_ for you."

At the mention of Cassian, Winter immediately blushed. Seeing her reaction, Weiss couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh.

Even after three years of marriage, the two still acted like love-struck teenagers. Weiss was surprised they'd only had _two_ children.

"Well then, I'm off." Winter made as if to leave, before stopping half-way through the door. "Remember Claire's anti-allergy medicine! Oh and don't forget that Wave can't eat sugar past 9 PM, he gets hyperact-"

"I know, I know." Weiss cut her sister off, rolling her eyes. "Now off with you!"

"OK…" Winter said, still looking torn. "Are you sure-"

"WINTER IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW I'LL PHYSICALLY EVICT YOU!"

"I think we should take your sister seriously." Cassian said, stepping through the doorway with a smile on his face. "She has more influence here then the two of us put together."

"Cass!" Winter wrapped her arms around her beloved, a move that Cassian returned happily. "I'm worried-"

"Stop worrying." Cassian planted a kiss on Winter's nose. "Weiss is more than capable of taking care of Claire and Wave for a night."

"Thank you." Weiss looked at her sister pointedly. "See Winter? Your husband agrees that I'm capable."

Under the combined pressure of Cassian and Weiss, Winter finally caved in.

"OK...see you at eleven Weiss." Winter said, hugging Cassian.

"Bye Weiss!" Cassian waved at Weiss, before walking Winter out the door and towards the car. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge!"

Weiss waited until she heard the front door close, before letting out a sigh a relief.

To say Winter was a protective mother was an understatement. Perhaps due to her own loveless upbringing, Winter absolutely loathed leaving Claire and Wave alone. She was always around to shower them in love and praise, so much that Cassian eventually stepped in to draw the line, saying she was "suffocating them".

Not that Cassian was any less affectionate. During his children's first year, he was seldom home, having to deal with the backlash of his previous actions. The exact events of that year were still hazy, with Weiss only knowing fragments of what Cassian had did.

All she knew was that there had been some epic showdown on the top of one of Atlas' tallest skyscrapers, culminating in Cassian's victory over the Strongest-

Well, regardless, upon Cassian's return, he immediately started playing with his children. While he accused Winter of being too loving, Weiss would argue that Cassian was even worse in his own way.

"Seriously." Weiss sighed, running her hand through her white hair. While her hairstyle remained the same, Weiss had cut her hair shorter, so that it stopped right below her shoulders. Her outfit had also changed slightly, her outfit being more militaristic in nature, with a simple white dress that covered her body up to her nape of her neck, and down to her thighs. Her jacket was also longer, reaching past her dress and to her knees. "Those two are such a handful…"

"Aun-tie!" A voice called from the other room. Weiss felt a smile grow on her face as she stood up and walked to the other room.

Seated in the crib, her arms waving in the air, was Claire Gray. Next to her, curled up in a tiny ball and snoring away, was her twin brother Wave. The two of them were dressed in matching white baby outfits, with Claire's having a cartoon hippo and Wave's having a cartoon panda.

"Hello Claire." Weiss cooed, reaching down and picking up her niece. "How are you today?"

"Good!" Claire replied brightly. At age three, Claire had the Schnee's trademark white hair, but her father's brown eyes. "Dada gave us cookies!"

"Did he now?" Obviously Cassian had been ignoring Winter's _not too much sugar!_ order. "Well, Auntie Weiss will give you more cookies after dinner ok?"

"Yay!" Claire's brown eyes lit up. "Thank you Aun-tie Weiss!"

Claire's shouts had woken up her brother, who rubbed his blue eyes and stared sleepily at Weiss. Wave had Cassian's gray hair and Winter's blue eyes. Upon seeing his sister in Weiss' arms, Wave begun to cry.

"There, there." Weiss cooed, not flustered at all. She knew Wave just wanted attention. Reaching down, she lifted the boy up, whilst readjusting her grip on Claire so she could carry them both simultaneously. "Hello Wave!"

"Auntie!" Wave said happily, giving Weiss a toothy grin. "Auntie!"

"It's Auntie Weiss!" Claire said to her brother. "We-iss. Say it!"

"W-Weiss!" Wave, after a short stutter, pronounced Weiss' name perfectly. "Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!"

"Yes, that's my name." Weiss couldn't help but smile at her nephew. Wave had that effect on people, the one that made one forget their troubles. Sort of like Zwei actually. "Now then, what do you two want to do?"

"TV! TV!" The two shouted happily.

"TV it is then." Weiss carried them into the sitting room, before plopping them onto the sofa and reaching for the remote. "So what will it be then? Exploring Time? The Grimm and the Boy? Faunus Adve-"

"Ninjas of Love!" Claire and Wave shouted simultaneously. Weiss blinked, her mind trying to process what her cute three year old niece and nephew had just said.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Ninjas of Love!" The two children repeated, their eyes twinkling as they stared at Weiss.

"Um…" Weiss wasn't one hundred percent sure how to respond to this. She was sure there was a reasonable explanation for why her sister's _very_ young children were asking to watch a _very_ adult show. "Have you...seen Ninjas of Love before?"

"Nope!" Claire replied, a sunny smile on her face. "Mama and Dada do though! Mama always gets really happy when Dada tells her he wants to watch it. She always puts us to sleep really fast and locks the door behind her!"

"Oh…" Weiss wanted to say TMI, but she knew it would be wasted on the kids. "Well, maybe when you're older."

"OK!" The two children immediately agreed without fail. They were the most adorable things that Weiss had ever lain eyes on.

"Well then, how about you watch Faunus Adventures?" Weiss flipped to the proper channel. "Mama and Auntie's company made this you know?"

The two children didn't react to that little tidbit of information, already entranced by the images on the screen. Weiss, seeing this, let out a sigh of content, before stepping out of the room and walking towards the kitchen.

She had cookies to bake.

* * *

Cassian watched with a bemused expression as Winter checked her scroll for the eighth time in five minutes. They had just arrived at the restaurant, a small but classy eatery on the outskirts of Hestia, and were currently deliberating on their dinner.

"Still no call?" Cassian asked, closing his menu and placing it on the table. He'd have the fish. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I know, it's just…" Winter chewed on her lip. In the three years since becoming a mother, Winter had barely changed. Her figure remained as impressive as ever, with no physical indications that she'd given birth to twins. Her hair was no longer kept in its tight bun however, instead falling down past her shoulders and onto her back. She had kept the fringe.

"You're worried." Cassian reached over and held Winter's hands. noting how she visibly relaxed at his touch. It made him happy. He still looked the same as before, although he wore his glasses 24/7 now. He had also allowed some stubble to grow on his face, something that Winter despised. "And that's understandable. But Weiss is more than capable of handling the kids for a night."

"Mmm…" Winter still looked worried, but less so. "Well...ok."

"Plus, it's the first time we've had a date in an age." Cassian waved the waiter over. "So let's enjoy ourselves alright?"

"Yes." Winter gave Cassian a smile. "Yes, let's do that."

* * *

"Add two spoons of sugar." Weiss mumbled to herself, reading the recipe off the scroll while holding a measuring spoon in her left hand. "Then stir until smooth."

Satisfied with the batter, Weiss plopped bits of it onto baking paper, before dumping it in the oven and setting the timer.

"Now then." Weiss stretched her arms. "Time to clean-"

 _Beep_

Weiss glanced at her scroll, the screen indicating that she had received a message. Unlocking the machine, Weiss glanced at the sender.

A tiny jolt went through her heart as she saw the name. Weiss quickly pressed on the notification, the screen changing from a photo of the two of them to _that person's_ message.

A smile appeared on her face as she opened the message, only to grow larger as she read it.

By the time she finished it, the grin had grown so large that Weiss could feel her cheeks straining. She didn't mind it however.

 _That person_ always made her feel good.

They had met about one year ago in a coffee shop in Vale. They had hit it off immediately, gone on a number of dates, until four months ago _that person_ had asked Weiss to become more than just a friend.

Weiss had happily accepted, and they had been dating ever since.

"Mmm~" Weiss hummed a joyful tune to herself as she tapped a reply. After a moment, she decided to take what Yang called...a selfie?

Making sure that no one was watching her, Weiss raised the scroll above her head and gave what she hoped was an attractive smile.

The scroll flashed, and Weiss checked the photo. Upon seeing herself, she winced.

"I can't send this!" Weiss muttered, frantically deleting the photo from her scroll. "I look like I demon!"

This process continued for some time, Weiss trying different poses and angles and smiles in a vain attempt to get the 'perfect selfie'.

Each time, she deleted the photo for some arbitrary reasons, such as 'too suggestive', 'bad lighting', 'not enough skin'.

It was only when the oven dinged that Weiss realised just how long she'd been taking selfies. Telling herself she'd try again later, Weiss reached for the baking mitt to pull the piping hot treats from the oven-

 _Briiiing._

Weiss glanced at the scroll, feeling her heart flutter when she realised that _that person_ was calling her.

"Mmmm but…" Weiss looked at the cookies, torn between her priorities as an aunt and _that person_. She knew that if she answered the phone, she'd be talking for a long time.

Though, she would be on cloud nine for the rest of the night…

"Ah, fine!" Weiss reached over and pressed the accept button. "What do you want?"

"Hi princess." The voice at the other end said, completely unaffected by Weiss' rough greeting. "I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice."

Weiss felt a smile grow on her face in spite of the cheesy compliment. From _that person_ , anything sounded good.

Rose tinted lenses didn't even begin to describe how highly Weiss saw _that person_.

It was kind of abnormal really.

* * *

"So how's work?" Winter asked, taking a sip of her wine. The alcohol had calmed her down significantly, enough that she was no longer checking her scroll every two minutes. "Vacuo must have been nice."

"Vacuo was far." Cassian groaned, cutting another piece of fish. "The students were good though. Couple of pretty ingenious weapons and combat styles."

"It's a big continent." Winter dipped a piece of bread into an oil and vinegar mix, before taking a bite. "Remember when we had a job there?"

"Oh yes." Cassian chuckled, recalling the time they had gone to inspect a Vacuo dust factory. "You absolutely loathed it."

"We were in the truck for six hours. Six hours!" Winter shook her head at the memory. "We had one toilet break, and had to eat in the truck!"

"I don't remember you complaining when I let you sleep on my lap." Winter rolled her eyes, eliciting a laugh from Cassian. "Or when I fed you pieces of fried chicken. Which, if I remember correctly, was from _my_ lunchbox."

"The Vacuoian fried chicken was amazing." Winter countered. "That spicy rub was crazy good."

"It was yes." Cassian popped the fish into his mouth. "But Menageries' lemon fillet is still superior."

"It's always about fish for you isn't it?" Winter bit into her steak, resisting the urge to moan at the succulent flavor. "I still don't see how you could choose that over meat."

"Personal preference." Cassian replied, washing the fish down with a sip of wine. "I suppose it has something to do with all the fishing I used to do."

"Most likely." Winter popped the last piece of steak into her mouth just as Cassian finished his final sliver of fish. "Shall we get dessert?"

"Ladies first." Cassian replied, wiping his mouth with his napkin while waving the waiter over.

* * *

"The cookies are ready~!" Weiss sang, stepping into the kitchen. She had spoken on the phone for...oh an hour or so, so the cookies had cooled significantly by the time she had hung up. "Who wants some-"

Weiss trailed off, noticing that her niece and nephew had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Apparently even their love for sweets couldn't halt their need for sleep. Weiss quietly placed the cookies on the table, before gently lifting the two children up.

"Mmmm…?" Wave mumbled, moving around a bit but not waking up. "Fa-unus."

"Ahahaha." Weiss laughed softly, happy to see that her nephew had learnt a new word. "Yes, the Faunus are our friends."

Weiss carried the two snoozing children to their room, gently placing them in their respective beds.

As she closed the door behind her, Weiss heard the front door open.

"We're back!" Winter's voice echoed through the house.

"Hello sister, hello Cassian." Weiss said, stepping into the main hall. "How was your night?"

"It was good thank you." Cassian replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Were the kids alright?"

"They're sleeping." Weiss indicated the closed door. "They didn't even get to eat my cookies."

"Oh cookies?" Cassian's face lit up. "Can I have one?"

"Living room table." Cassian immediately walked over to the corresponding door, leaving the two sisters alone. "So how was it Winter?"

"Fun." Winter replied, giving Weiss a smile. She noted that Weiss had grown significantly in the past three years, having reached five feet six inches. "How about you?"

"Uneventful." Weiss felt her scroll vibrate in her jacket pocket, but didn't move to answer it. Winter however, noticed it.

"Don't you need to get that?"

"No, I can get it later." Weiss said dismissively.

Winter however, was staring at Weiss funnily.

Suddenly, Winter lunged forward, aiming for Weiss' jacket pocket. Weiss, not expecting the move, could only watch as Winter skillfully retrieved Weiss' scroll and read the notification on the screen.

"...Oh. My. Oum." Winter's eyes widened as she read the sender's name.

"Give it back!" Weiss moved to retrieve the phone, but Winter held it above her head, far out of Weiss' reach. "Not fair sister!"

"What's not fair is you not telling me you have a-"

"Shhh!" Weiss looked around frantically, hoping that Cassian hadn't heard them. "Not so loud!"

"Why? Is it really that much of a secret?"

"No, but…"

"I mean, it's not like your situation is like mine was. You don't have to worry about your relationship reflecting badly on yourself or the Schnee"

"But…" Weiss mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I..e..m..s...g…"

"Still don't know what you said."

"It's embarrassing!" Weiss yelled, causing Winter to take a step back. "I mean, I don't know if-"

"Weiss, Weiss calm down." Winter patted her younger sister's shoulder. "It's normal to be a little bit embarrassed about your first relationship. Oum knows how awkward I was when I started dating Cassian." Winter shuddered a bit at the memory, before continuing. "But the most important question is, do you like that person?"

"Yes." Weiss replied immediately. "I do. I feel...happier."

"Then that's a good start." Winter hugged her younger sister. "Don't rush, feel the situation out. Maybe this will work out or maybe it won't. The most important thing is that you're comfortable."

"OK...thanks sis-"

"Also, I think Cassian and I need to make a visit to Vale soon." Weiss could feel a scary aura coming off Winter as she hugged her. "After all, we do need to meet this person for some...polite conversation."

"..." Weiss sincerely hoped that Cassian could talk her sister out of this.

She didn't want her first relationship to suddenly end because her older sister had gotten...over protective.

* * *

 **First chapter of Lost Snow! We see that Cassian and Winter are living quite happily after their eventful...lives. Weiss has grown up as well, and has been dating...someone for a few months (without Winter knowing, which she takes offence to).**

 **Review what you think so far! I'm genuinely curious.**

 **Ferris**


	2. Didn't I tell you?

"Well that was exhausting." Weiss sighed, stepping onto the airship that would bring her back to Vale.

"Seeing family always is." Ferris Iscariot, now Weiss' personal bodyguard along with Fenris, smiled. "I mean, I still dread going to see Silvers even now."

"But she has a good reason to do that. She thought you were dead for years."

"Good point." Ferris reclined in his seat. After a very long and painful process, Ferris had managed to get himself cleared of the Gram incident, and had quickly found himself reemployed by the SDC as a member of Weiss' personal corps. "Everytime I go see her in Atlas, she always finds a reason to get me in a sparring room so she can beat the crap out of me."

"She does have a lot of pent-up rage." Weiss admitted. "But that's completely your fault."

"Family is hard." Ferris let out a depressed sigh.

"But it's worth it." Weiss said, looking out the window. "Isn't that what you said once?"

"Humph." Ferris grinned. "Guess Cassian's been stealing my lines hasn't he?"

"Perhaps." Weiss continued to stare out the window. "...Ferris."

"Yes lil' heiress?"

"First, can you please address me as Ms. Schnee."

"Awww, but that's no fun~!"

"It's not meant to be fun! I'm your superior and should be treated as such!"

"But-"

"Unless you want me to tell Fenris." Ferris visibly bulked under that threat. If Fenris caught wind of how casually Ferris was treating Weiss…

"OK ma'am." Ferris said, shaking slightly. "Please don't tell Fenris."

"Thank you Ferris." Weiss gave him a sunny smile, which Ferris did not return. "Now the, the second thing."

"There's another thing?"

"My original question before you interrupted me."

"I didn't-"

"Ferris."

"Sorry ma'am."

Weiss sighed. Ferris Iscariot was an exhausting person to deal with, but she enjoyed his company, despite his..lack of care for social convention. Plus, his skills were top-notch, as expected from the lover and partner of Atlas' strongest Huntress.

"What's it like to be in...love?"

Ferris blinked, not expecting that question. Weiss was facing away from him, but Ferris could sense the blush on her cheeks. A mischievous smile, not unlike the one his sister wore, appeared on his face.

"Oh my, could it be that lil' Weissy has-"

"Ferris. It's a serious question. Please give me a serious answer or else I'll take it up with Fenris."

"...you're a real killjoy you know that?" Ferris sighed, before ruffling his hair with his hand. "What's it like to be in love hmm? That's not an easy question to answer, lil' Weiss."

Weiss was tempted to threaten Ferris again if he didn't stop calling her pet names, but ultimately she decided against it. She was asking Ferris a question after all.

Times, it wasn't like Weiss was completely _against_ being called pet names by Ferris. It was kind of like having...a father or a big brother of sorts. Not that she'd ever tell him.

"Well, I guess you feel...fulfilled in a way? Like the other person makes you feel more whole? Damn, that sounds so cheesy." Ferris groaned, obviously miffed that he couldn't come up with a clear and concise answer.

"Well how do you feel when you're with Fenris then?"

"Scared." Ferris answered immediately. "Terrified. Sexually aroused."

"..." Weiss felt like she was being shown a side of Ferris she most definitely _did not_ want to know about. "Anything else?"

"Whole." Ferris smiled as he thought about it. "I feel whole. When she walks into our apartment, exhausted after another mission, and crashes on the couch with a groan. When she cheers and hugs me whenever her favorite football team wins. When she cries over a sad movie-"

"Wait, Fenris cries over sad movies?" Weiss couldn't imagine the inhumanely strong Huntress crying over _anything_.

"Yeah, like the Faunus and the Dog…" Ferris trailed off, realising that he may have just revealed something _very, very_ secret. "Please don't tell her I said that."

"I...won't." Weiss mentally placed the potential blackmail information into her 'Make Ferris shut-up folder' in her mind. It was in dire need of new material. "So, continue?"

"Well...She makes me feel like me." Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Whenever I'm with Fenris, I feel at ease. I feel like I'm me. Whenever she's gone...I feel like something's missing. I'm more darker, more sad, more negative."

"So it's a parasitic relationship?"

"...When you put it like that it kind of kills it for me." Ferris shook his head. "It's more...ah it's so hard to explain. But I can say you'll recognise the feeling when you feel it."

"That's not very helpful."

"Why don't you ask your big sister? I'm sure she'll be able to explain it better than I can."

"Whenever Winter describes her love for Cassian, it always moves towards more...indecent descriptions."

"...TMI."

"That was my reaction." Weiss sighed and rested her head against the window. "Love is so hard."

"It is." Ferris agreed without hesitation. "But that's what makes it so beautiful. _Love is a battlefield_ , so to say. Though-" Ferris looked at Weiss, a smile on his face. "-do these question indicate that you have certain...ah _feelings_ towards someone?"

"T-that's none of your business!" Weiss shouted, going red. Ferris, seeing her reaction, let out a laugh. "W-why are you laughing!"

"Because it's cute!" Ferris slapped his armrest as he rocked back and forth in laughter. "I never expected to see you so flustered and worried about something."

"I'm not flustered!" A very flustered Weiss shouted.

"So who's the lucky person?" Ferris asked, ignoring Weiss' outburst. "And why have I not heard anything?"

"Well...you see…" Weiss squirmed, something that alerted Ferris that there was something very important Weiss had not mentioned about her relationship.

"Weiss, who exactly is this person?" Ferris' happy-go-lucky persona was gone, replaced instead by the serious one reserved for work. He was afterall, a member of Weiss' personal corps.

Weiss told him. Ferris, upon hearing the _exact_ details behind the relationship, tried his best not to react.

As it happened, he failed miserably, wincing heavily upon Weiss finishing. Weiss, seeing his reaction, immediately looked concerned.

"It's not that bad is it!? I mean, it's-"

"No it's not that bad. You could have done a lot worse." Ferris admitted. "But..you have to seriously ask yourself if this relationship is worth it. We can't spin this relationship into a love story like with your sister's. If this one gets out, the press will tear us apart. Not to mention the potential-"

"It's worth it." Weiss said without hesitation. "I really like this person. He makes me happy."

"Well…I guess you'll have to go for it then." Ferris sighed. His workload had just increased exponentially. "But still, first Cassian, now this. Do you Schnee ladies have a thing for picking the most difficult possible paths when it comes to love?"

" _Love is a battlefield."_ Weiss quoted.

Ferris groaned and slumped back in his seat.

* * *

"You know, I find it really odd how we haven't met Weiss' boyfriend yet." Yang exclaimed. Team RWBY, minus Weiss, were currently seated in Beacon's library. "I mean, I don't even know what he looks like for Oum's sake! And they've been dating for four months!"

"I think that's because she's afraid you'll scare him off Yang. Or steal him." Ruby chided her older sister. At eighteen, Ruby had changed dramatically. She was much taller now, standing at five feet seven inches. Her "combat skirt" had been replaced with a pair of stylish red pants and a matching long red shirt which flared out at the bottom, mimicking a skirt. She had kept the hood however.

"I wouldn't do that to a dear friend." Yang slapped herself in the chest. Yang too had changed, her outfit now consisting of a yellow corset with a brown windbreaker, its zip drawn down to reveal her bust. The sleeves of her windbreaker were also cut short, revealing her arms. Her bottoms were the same, but her belt now consisted of two pouches on either side of her waist, making her look more symmetrical. "Plus, I'm in a relationship right now!"

"You are?" Blake looked at Yang, disbelief evident in her expression. Of all the members of Team RWBY, Blake was the one who had changed the most. Her ever-present bow was gone, instead being wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. Her outfit had also become more stylised, as she now sported a yukata-style top and baggy pants.

"Yup! Wanna see?" Yang held up her scroll, on which an image was visible. Both Ruby and Blake peered at the picture.

"Sis…" Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the bull Faunus. "He looks...buff."

"Oh he is." Yang said. "He can bench quite a bit."

"So you like strong guys sis?"

"No-" The smile that suddenly appeared on Yang's face made Blake shudder. "-I like guys who can make me scream."

Blake, ever the closet perv, immediately blushed scarlet at Yang's remark. Ruby, who despite being eighteen was still quite innocent, took a few seconds longer to get the innuendo.

When she did however, Ruby scrunched her face up in disgust and placed her hands on her ears. "Yaaaaaang!"

"What?"

"Too much information!" Ruby said, her eyes closed and ears still blocked. "Gah, brain bleach, brain bleaaach!"

"Awww little sis!" Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby. "Don't worry, you'll one day find out about the joys of se-"

"Blaaake, make it stooop!" Ruby turned to her faunus teammate for help, only to find that she had her hands on her cheeks and was furiously mumbling something.

Yes, it was just another day of RWBY antics, minus Weiss of course.

Had Weiss been there, Yang would have no doubt been sent running out of the library, a rapier wielding heiress hot on her heels screaming about degenerates and perverts.

So maybe it was a good thing that Weiss wasn't there.

* * *

"Ugh..." Weiss felt a shudder run down her spine. Ferris, noticing the gesture, looked up from his scroll.

"Is it too cold? Shall I turn the heating up?"

"No, it's fine. Just a sudden chill." Weiss waved off Ferris' concerns. "Now, is there anything pressing that I need to deal with?"

"No not really." Ferris checked his scroll. "Most of this is admin stuff. So your schedule is pretty much free for the next couple of months. You planning to go on a few dates?"

"He's not in Vale at the moment." Weiss replied, seeing Beacon in the distance. "His team is on a mission."

"Oh, whereabouts?"

"Somewhere in Vytal."

"I can have a unit watch him if you'd like?"

"Already had one deployed." Ferris blinked. He didn't remember seeing any order for that. "Black ops."

"You deployed a _black operations_ unit to watch over your boyfriend?"

"Do you think it's too much?" A worried tone entered Weiss' voice as she turned to face Ferris.

Ferris decided it wouldn't be in his best interest to point out that deploying a black operations unit, a privilege normally reserved for only the most senior of government officials, went above and beyond _too much_.

"That's a matter of opinion." Ferris gave Weiss what he hoped was a comforting smile. Luckily, the airship had landed at this point, thus saving him the need to come up with a better excuse. "Now then, you need to return to classes. And I need to prepare damage-minimization strategies for this...remind me again how many people know?"

"Well, my Team, Winter, you and him."

"They all know about...the issue?"

"No. Only you, him and I know about that."

"...I think I may need to have a chat with your boyfriend at some point in the future. You know, take him out for a coffee and-"

"Denied." Weiss said simply. "I ban you and any Schnee personnel from approaching him without my express permission."

"You can't be serious, you know how danger-"

"I'm deadly serious Ferris." Weiss glared at her subordinate. "I want our relationship to be normal. No bodyguards during dates, no binding contracts of secrecy to sign, nothing out of the ordinary."

"With all due respect, he's dating a Schnee. Expecting a normal relationship in that situation is wishful thinking."

"Ferris, he likes me for who I am. Not my name, not my company, not my wealth. He likes me because I'm Weiss." Weiss put a hand to her chest. "Do you know how hard that is to find? Someone who sees me as me?"

"Are you sure about that?" Ferris crossed his arms and looked Weiss directly in the eye. "If there's one thing I learnt in my days in the military, it's that everyone has an ulterior motive."

"Ferris…" Weiss gritted her teeth. She couldn't argue with his logic. He spent ten years as a renegade because of that. "You're dismissed."

Ferris looked Weiss in the eye, neither one of them wavering in their gaze. This showdown continued for a few seconds, before Ferris closed his eyes.

"...fine." Ferris sighed. "You're right, I may be wrong. And I guess I'm not really one to be lecturing on being _logical_ when it comes to emotions and romance." Ferris gave Weiss a smile. "I really hope that your relationship works out, and I'll be there to support you one hundred percent."

"Thank you Ferris." Weiss felt a small smile appear on her face. Ferris' approval meant a lot to her. "Now-"

"However, should it turn out that my suspicions are correct-" Ferris' voice turned hard and his aura flared. "-myself and Fenris will not hesitate to remove the root of the problem with extreme prejudice. We are ultimately your personal corps, and exist to protect you and the SDC from _any_ threats."

As Weiss stepped out of the airship and onto the tarmac of Beacon, she knew in her heart that Ferris would definitely go through with his threat.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like that after all.

* * *

 **So we know it's a guy, and that there's a little issue with Weiss dating him. Can you guess what it is?**

 **Ferris**


	3. Not an idle threat

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled, tackling the heiress as she stepped into their dorm room. "How was Menagerie?!"

"Ruby." Weiss struggled to escape the younger girl's grasp. "What did I tell you about tackling me right when I step into the room?"

"Uhhh, not to do it?" Ruby gave Weiss a massive grin. After a moment, Weiss sighed and hugged the younger girl. Ruby was after all, Weiss' (she never used this term out loud) BFF.

"It was good. Saw Claire and Wave." Weiss pulled her scroll out. "I have pictures!"

"Oh my Oum, let me see!" Ruby squealed. She thought the twins were the most adorable things in the world. Weiss unlocked her scroll and pulled up her photo album, before handing the scroll to Ruby to see. "They're so cute in their onesies!"

"Let me see." Blake sauntered over, peering over Ruby's shoulder. A smile appeared on her face as she took in the twins. "That's adorable."

"Where's Yang?" Weiss looked around the dorm room, not sensing the blonde girl's presence anywhere.

"With her boyfriend." Blake replied, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder. It was a possessive gesture, to say the least. Maybe Weiss was just overthinking things. "They're on a…'date'."

"Yang has a boyfriend?" Weiss looked confused. "Since when?"

"Oum knows." Ruby said, continuing to scroll through Weiss' photos. "Oh, they look so cute with their parents!"

"That's the last photo, so can you hand it back to me-" Weiss made as if to take the scroll back.

"Huh, who's this Weiss?" Ruby and Blake were looking at the scroll, questioning looks on their face. "I've never seen him before-"

"Give it back!" Weiss swiped the scroll from Ruby's hands.

But it was too late.

"Weiss, was that…?" Ruby and Blake simultaneously turned their gazes to Weiss, who was blushing heavily.

"Um-um." Weiss' eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to distract her teammates with. Finding nothing, she went with the age-old excuse for a quick escape. "I-need-the-bathroom-bye!"

"There's a bathroom right here-" Blake said, but Weiss was already gone and through the door.

Blake and Ruby looked at each other.

"You don't think?"

"Well it would explain why she didn't tell us...?"

The two girls silently agreed that they would not let Yang know what they had just seen.

No doubt Weiss had enough on her plate with _that_.

"At least he's cute." Ruby said, at a vain attempt at consolation.

Blake swatted Ruby's head, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

The two had grown closer in the past three years, and the exact nature of their relationship was unknown, even to them.

* * *

"Empty your mind." Ferris murmured to himself, taking a deep breath. His aura had manifested itself as a scarlet shroud, an indication of his mastery of the technique. "Reinforce, reinforce, reinforce-"

 _Briiiing_

"Damn it!" Ferris cursed, reaching for his scroll and putting it on speaker. "Ferris here."

"Yooooo Ferris." Cassian's voice said. "I have a question."

"...This has something to do with Weiss doesn't it?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You don't normally call me." Ferris sighed and stood up. He was dressed in a pair of white _hakama_ pants and not much else. His weapon, a full body suit with countless spools attached at seemingly random points, lay on the ground next to him. "What do you want to ask?"

"Her boyfriend."

"What about him?" Ferris begun to attach the different parts of his weapon to his upper body. "I can't comment too much, for obvious reasons."

"Do you have any clue why she didn't tell us about him until now?"

"...perhaps." Ferris wondered exactly how he should handle this.

"Are you planning to share?"

"As of this moment...no."

"Oh but you are." Another voice appeared on the line, one that caused Ferris' blood to freeze. "After all, I'm her sister."

"Ms. Schnee?" Ferris cursed internally. This wasn't good. "How nice to hear from you."

"I go by Mrs. Gray now." Winter Gray's voice was level, but even Ferris could sense the intent in her tone. "Now then, what was this about my sister's boyfriend?"

"...Can't you respect your sister's privacy?" Ferris decided to try a different tactic. "I mean, you kept your relationship with Cassian a secret for-"

"Don't try to play games with me Ferris." Winter's voice was harsh. "Now tell me. Who is this boy? Is he a White Fang member? A Faunus? The heir to a rival company?"

"If it was those things-" Ferris sighed. "-I wouldn't be so stressed."

"It's something worse than that?"

"Well, that's a matter of perspective." Ferris pulled up the report that he had compiled on the boy. "I have his personal report right here."

"Background checks out?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Normal family, normal childhood. No connections to any major companies or terrorist groups."

"Health?"

"Still waiting on his childhood reports, but his general checkups seem to be in order."

"Previous romantic history?"

"Weiss is his first girlfriend."

"Is he a Faunus?"

"...does that even matter?"

"To some people it might."

"No, he's human."

"...anything abnormal at all?"

"Well he's some sort of child prodigy, so he got into Beacon a year earlier than the rest of his peers-"

"So what's the problem then!?"

"Well you see…" Ferris sighed. "That's the problem."

* * *

Weiss walked down the aisle of the grocery department, her scroll displaying a list of ingredients that she needed to buy. Her boyfriend would be returning from his training mission soon and Weiss wanted to have a delicious meal waiting for him.

"Let's see…" Weiss checked the list again. "I need carrots, chicken stock, pork knuckle-"

"Oh hello Weiss!" A familiar voice called. Looking up, Weiss found herself face-to-face with Velvet. "I haven't seen you in an age!"

"Hi Velvet." Weiss greeted the Faunus. Velvet, upon graduating, had immediately returned to Menagerie, where she became a member of their self-defense force. In three years, she had risen to the rank of Vice-Commander, the second highest rank attainable. "I didn't know you were back."

"Yes, well there's a conference of sorts being held here for all the military commanders and I was sent as Menagerie's representative." Velvet laughed and scratched her head. Gone was the shy and scared Faunus, replaced instead with a confident and capable leader. "I have to admit, I'm quite nervous."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Weiss replied, grabbing a tin of chicken stock off the shelf and dropping it into her bag. "Remember, confidence is everything."

"I'll keep that in mind." Velvet grinned. "Any advice from the Schnee heiress is good advice."

"I wouldn't go that far." Weiss looked around for the salt and pepper. "Though I won't deny I haven't had experience."

"I would imagine so." Velvet laughed. "Though, are you planning a special meal or something? Because that's quite a lot of ingredients there."

"Yes." Weiss glanced at the basket. "A friend's getting back from their training trip."

"Oh really?" Velvet paused for a moment, deep in thought. "I didn't realise that fourth years had training trips around now. I thought only first-"

"It's a special assignment. From Ozpin." Weiss quickly interjected.

Velvet blinked, but didn't pursue the point, much to Weiss' relief.

"Well, I'd better be off then." Weiss lied. "Need to prepare dinner!"

"Oh, well nice chatting with you!" Velvet said, giving Weiss a sunny smile. "Thanks for the advice!"

"No problem!" Weiss yelled over her shoulder, darting down the aisle.

Velvet watched until the Schnee heiress disappeared around the corner, before letting out a sigh.

"Weiss, what have you gotten yourself into…?"

* * *

To Weiss' surprise, someone was waiting for her outside the supermarket.

"Ms. Schnee." Fenris bowed her head upon seeing Weiss. "I hope you are well."

"Fenris." Weiss nodded at her other bodyguard. "I wasn't aware you were on duty today."

"Ferris told me to come speak with you." Fenris held her hand out. "Here, let me carry your bags."

"Thank you." Weiss handed her bags to Fenris, who carried them effortlessly with one arm. "Now, I assume this is about my boyfriend."

"Yes." Fenris led Weiss to the waiting car, holding the door open for the heiress. "Will you listen?"

"It's not like I have a choice do I?" Weiss sighed, relaxing in her seat. "So, what of him?"

"What's he like?" Fenris asked, sitting opposite her heiress.

"What's he like?" Weiss parroted, not expecting that question. "In what sense?"

"Is he a nice? Funny? Sarcastic? Romantic?" Fenris listed a number of adjectives.

"He's…" Weiss paused. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't quite sure how to describe her boyfriend. "Well, I like him a lot."

"That answers nothing."

"It's hard." Weiss bit her lip. "I really don't know what to say about my relationship. He makes me happy?"

"Have you done it?"

Weiss blinked, unsure if she'd heard correctly. Fenris, taking her silence as meaning she didn't understand, tried again.

"Done the deed? Struck a home run? Dived into the shee-"

"OK, I get it!" Weiss shouted, having enough of the synonyms. "And why would you need to know about that!?"

"I believe we both know why this is important." Fenris glared at Weiss. "So, answer the question."

"I-I refuse to talk about such matters with another!" Weiss shouted, looking angry. "M-my sex life is not up for discussion, understood?"

"Ms. Schnee." Fenris looked Weiss directly in the eye. Unlike Ferris, Fenris did not back down. "I want you to remember that there are legal ramifications behind certain deviant acts. It would be best if you remember this if you choose to pursue this path."

"I am aware Fenris." Weiss replied, her gaze unwavering. "You need not worry about me."

"That's my job I'm afraid." Fenris replied, giving Weiss a terse smile. "Tread carefully Ms. Schnee. I have no wish to interfere in your private affairs, but I will not hesitate to do so should it be required."

The car rolled to a stop as it arrived at the Vale airship port.

"It'd be best if _you_ remember your place, _Fenris_." Weiss gave the woman one last scathing glare, before exiting the car.

Fenris watched as Weiss trudged to the airship port, shopping bags in hand.

Her expression was unreadable, her thoughts known to none but her.

"Headquarters please." Fenris said to the driver, once Weiss disappeared into the airport.

She needed to meet up with Ferris and plan their next move.

* * *

 **A small look at Fenris. She's very different from her boyfriend, isn't she?**


	4. Flashback: Supremacy

**Flashback: Supremacy**

 **Ten Years before the events of Schnee Love.**

 **35th Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **City of Haven**

 **Amity Colosseum**

 **Final Match**

The crowd went ballistic as the two finalists stepped into the arena. While it was unusual for the finalists to be from the same school, it wasn't the first time it had happened.

No, what was unique about this was that the two fighters were lovers. In fact, a number of people wondered exactly how these two teammates ended up fighting each other in the finals.

The exact reasons were still unknown, but it seemed to involve a mystery individual known as Headmaster Shipper.

Regardless, the crowd was more then happy to see a fight between the undisputed Strongest Couple, so the events that led to this unlikely conclusion were hence disregarded.

[Coming in from the East Gate, we have Ferris Iscariot of Team FFRR! Known as Godspeed, his attacks are said to be impossible to track!]

The announcer yelled.

[And coming in from the West Gate, we have Fenris of Team FFRR! Known as The Strongest, she punches in a weight class far above any other! Today, these two will fight for the title of Vytal Festival Chaaaampion!]

"So." Ferris Iscariot smiled at his opponent. "I guess it's time to settle this once and for all hmm?"

"Enough with the pleasantries." Fenris took her typical battle stance, her weapons glistening on her arms. "Bring it on Ferris."

"With pleasure." Ferris raised his right hand above his head, his wires already wrapping around him. "Though I hope you don't mind if I...played dirty."

"No matter." Fenris clenched her fists. "I'll just punch a hole through your tricks."

"Scary~" While remaining immobile, Ferris secretly flicked a finger on his hidden left hand, sending a single wire slashing towards Fenris. Embedded with his semblance, the wire could cut through most defenses, as well as paralyze anything it came in contact with. "Now, go to sleep-"

"Naive!" Fenris roared, taking a step and punching forward. The wind pressure from her strike immediately scattered the sneak attack, while at the same time sending Ferris flying backwards. "What a pitiful attempt at a sneak attack!"

"Damn." Ferris groaned and stood up. His wires, already placed around the battlefield, had managed to reduce Fenris' attack power by a significant amount. Yet, the attack had blown him a good twenty meters back. "Your strength is as magnificent as ever."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Fenris crossed her arms, excluding a ridiculous presence that caused the very battlefield to shake. "As my lover, I expect more from you."

"Haaa…" Ferris flicked his wrists, allowing his wire to extend. "You really make this hard for me."

"Of course I do." Fenris smiled. "If I didn't, that wouldn't be much fun would it?"

"I suppose." Ferris swung both his arms in an X-formation, sending ten wires flying at Fenris.

"Humph." Fenris tensed her muscles, sending an aura wave that immediately stopped the attack in its tracks. "Is that all?"

"..." Ferris physically slumped upon seeing how easily his technique had been intercepted. "...This is bloody ridiculous."

"Is that all you have love?" Fenris pulled her right fist back. "Shall I attack you now?"

"Ugh…" Ferris rotated his shoulders. "I really don't want to fight, but at the same time I can't just walk away from this."

"Yes you can't-" Fenris suddenly threw her hands in a blocking position, barely guarding against Ferris' kick. The force behind the blow was enough to sent her skidding backwards. "!?"

"We're meant to be the strongest couple in the world." Ferris lowered his left leg slowly. The ground underneath his right foot was cracked, courtesy of the amount of force behind his attack. "So at the very least, I'll make sure not to tarnish that."

"Ha." Fenris smiled, lowering her guard. Her arms still strung from Ferris' attack, a feat that few could match. In fact, Fenris was pretty sure only Ferris could pull that off. "That's right."

Ferris pressed his left foot firmly on the ground, before suddenly disappearing from view. Fenris ducked, dodging a roundhouse kick aimed for her head. At the same time, she fired a jab at Ferris' position, having tracked his movements through aura sensory.

The jab hit air, Ferris having already moved to another position. Fenris, still following his aura, leaped into the air, dodging a leg sweep.

[Woah. Woah. Woah. Woaaaah! Ferris has taken the offensive, moving faster than what the eye can see! He is truly worthy of the name Godspeed!]

Fenris leaned to the left, feeling a fist glance against her cheek. Ferris' speed was ridiculously fast, but it was by no means impossible to track by eye. The reason for his supposed 'Godspeed' lay not in just physical specs, but in technique.

Minimal movement, mixed with a perfect knowledge of human blindspots. Utilising these two, Ferris could 'move between movements', making him undetectable by the naked eye. By the time Fenris found him, Ferris would have already moved to the next blindspot.

A ridiculous combat style that only Ferris could pull off.

"Tricky!" Fenris roared, punching out and missing Ferris, receiving a counter to the ribs for her trouble. "No wasted movement as usual!"

"Naturally." Ferris grabbed Fenris' head and threw her. "Who needs power when you have a perfected technique?"

"Heh." Fenris punched the ground, bouncing herself into the air and allowing her to land perfectly on her feet. "That sort of logic only applies to you."

"Haaa…" Ferris took a combat stance. "You're a power-idiot as per usual. Though I suppose most people couldn't counter your attacks anyway."

"But you know." Fenris activated her weapon. A ominous humming filled the arena as it 'woke up'. "What use is technique against overwhelming force?"

Ferris darted forward, his hands making claws. He knew that if Fenris managed to get one punch off with her weapon's base form, there was a legitimate chance that the battlefield would be destroyed.

Even now, he could feel the aura building up in Fenris' right fist. Wrapping his wires around his hands, Ferris ran his semblance through his arms. Blue lightning begun to crackle and spark.

Twenty metres. Fifteen. Ten. Five.

"Too laaate!" Fenris roared. "Now be a man and take it head on!"

"Shit!" Ferris raised his hands to block, knowing full well that it was futile gesture. He doubted that even his strongest defensive technique could tank this blow.

Fenris' fist crashed into Ferris' guard, nearly shattering his arms in the process. The force from the blow passed through Ferris' body and quickly crossed the arena, crashing into the aura-shield that protected the audience with such force that the entire stadium, all four levels of it, shook.

"And here's the boom." Fenris gave Ferris a wink, before firing her weapon.

* * *

The aftershock from Fenris' weapon could be felt even in the carnival outside Amity Stadium, which was located on the ground beneath the floating stadium.

Amity Stadium itself experienced an earthquake so intense that the aura shields nearly failed. The audience was thrown around like dummies. The concussive wave, which managed to pass through the shields, actually knocked the first twenty rows of spectators, who included numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses in their ranks, clean unconscious. The individuals in the rows behind those unfortunate twenty all received mild to severe concussions.

Had the barrier not been in place, the estimated death toll would have been immense.

The battlefield itself was covered in a cloud of dust, the force of the attack having destroyed the ground. The spectators who were still somewhat conscious turned their attention to the battlefield.

If they were this badly injured, then Ferris, who took such a monstrous attack head on, must be dead.

[...Is it over?]

"Damn it." The audience's eyes widened at the familiar voice. It was completely beyond their expectations that he'd managed to survive. "That was completely unnecessary. I could have died!"

"I knew you'd survive. If you couldn't take my 'love tap', then you can't by my boyfriend."

The dust eventually settled, revealing the two fighters standing at the centre of the ring. A small circle around them, no larger than five meters in diameter, had been completely unaffected by the attack. The rest of the arena however, was totalled.

"That was not a love tap." Ferris said, sounding very exasperated. He looked completely unharmed, despite Fenris' attack. "That was friggin armageddon. If I hadn't reduced the attack power to 30%, you would have killed everyone here."

"Well how about I punch you harder than?" Fenris raised her fist, her weapon primed for another shot. This time however, the sound of high-speed rotations emitted from the weapon. Her most powerful attack, with enough power to annihilate a Behemoth Grimm with one shot.

Not kill.

Annihilate.

"You want to use that here?" Ferris raised his hands, his wires flashing as electricity ran through them. At the same time, azure lighting begun to wrap around his body, his red eyes glowing with a blue tint. "Well I guess I might as well see if I can guard this one."

[Attention!] The announcer's voice, rife with worry, suddenly interrupted the two. [Due to the damage to the arena, this match is over! The winner is...both of you!]

"Eh!?" The strongest couple looked at the announcing booth, annoyance plastered on their faces. "We weren't done!"

No one ever found out who was stronger, since they were both heavily reprimanded afterwards for placing an entire stadium full of people in danger.

* * *

 **Just a fun little flashback about Ferris and Fenris. Also, did you guys see Volume 3's trailer? I never realised how short Winter was. Also, a Sabre? Seriously?**

 **Ferris**


	5. Flashback: Rematch

**Flashback 2: Rematch**

 **Two and a half years after the end of Schnee Love…**

 **Port Town Hestia, Menagerie.**

 **Training Ground 12**

"So little sister." Winter Schnee cracked her neck. "You're going to enter your final year at Beacon soon aren't you?"

"Yes." Weiss replied, drawing a few patterns in the air with Myrtenaster. "I intend to graduate as the valedictorian of my year group."

"A worthy ambition." Winter grinned, her hand moving to Sturm Und Drang. "But do you have what it takes, I wonder?"

"That's what we're here to find out, aren't we?" Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Winter. "I still haven't paid you back from our last spar."

"Loser buys pizza for the rest of us?" Winter jabbed a finger at the small crowd of onlookers, consisting of Cassian, Fenris, Ferris, Yin, Canna, Wave, Claire and Team RWBY. "With all the toppings."

"A prize fit for a queen." Weiss flashed Winter a smile, which Winter returned in kind. "Now then, en garde!"

* * *

Weiss lunged forward, using her glyphs to enhance her speed. In the two or so years since her previous fight with Winter, Weiss had developed even more techniques in order to surpass her final boss-like sister.

"Hm!?" Winter's eyes widened in surprise as what appeared to be six phantom limbs appeared on Weiss' back. Each limb held a distorted version of Myrtenaster. "What's this-!?"

"Ha!" Weiss yelled, stabbing forward. Each limb followed suit, a simultaneous attack on Winter from seven different swords.

"Tch!" Winter leapt backwards, dodging most of the stabs. Two of them however, managed to draw blood. "That's impressive Weiss!"

Weiss' response to the praise was to stab Myrtenaster into the ground. Ice immediately exploded from the point of impact, moving forward in a wave.

Sturm Und Drang sang as fire dust ran through its veins. A single swipe from Winter destroyed the ice attack, sending heat and debris flying from the contact. Without stopping, Winter thrust her palm in Weiss' direction, sending a rain of icicles at her sister.

Weiss effortlessly cut the projectiles down, darting forward to close the distance between herself and Winter.

Winter, realising Weiss' intention, coated her hand in aura. Her fingers tensed, intending to intercept Weiss' stab.

To her surprise, Weiss continued to move forward, coming to a stop mere inches from Winter. At the same time, the younger Schnee coated her right elbow in aura.

"Dam-" Winter was cut off when Weiss buried her elbow deep into Winter's solar plexus, forcing the air out of her lungs and nearly rendering her unconscious. She did manage to stay standing however. "-not bad!"

Winter refusing to go down, grabbed Weiss by the head and smashing her face first into the ground. The blow, enhanced with Winter's aura, was strong enough to splinter the earth and release a powerful shockwave. In terms of power, it was many times stronger than the technique that had taken Weiss out in their previous spar.

Weiss however, was not beaten. Her aura control had improved by leaps and bounds since her previous fight, and she could take Winter's hits without falling unconscious. This didn't mean it didn't hurt.

It hurt like the devil. Weiss thought her head was about to split open, but managed to stop herself from falling into shock.

Winter could feel Weiss straining to escape her grasp. Beads of sweat ran down the elder Schnee's face as she held Weiss in place.

"You've gotten stronger Weiss." Winter said, exerting more force on her sister's head. "That blow could take out a Grand Ursa in one hit."

"You're still as overpoweringly strong as ever." Weiss mumbled back, her face still embedded in the ground. "Your herculean strength is ridiculous."

"Heh." Winter grinned, channeling her aura into her hand. "Well, let's see what you'll do about this!"

With a shout, Winter froze the ground (and Weiss) beneath her body. Her strongest technique, Winter had designed it specifically for use against human targets. The shock from the sudden drop in temperature would render most individuals unconscious. If that didn't work, the lack of air would suffocate them.

"And that's a wrap." Winter removed her hand from the ground. Her breath was heavy, indicating just how taxing the technique was. "Now, I'll let you out in a-"

A glyph suddenly appeared at Winter's feet. Before she could react, the glyph sent her sprawling backwards, catching her off balance.

At the same time, the ice that encased Weiss begun to crack. As Winter regained her balance, the ice prison she had placed Weiss in exploded.

"That was brutal." Weiss muttered, standing up and shaking ice fragments off her body. "Imagine if I'd been anyone else Winter."

"Unnecessary thoughts Weiss." Winter flashed her younger sister a smile. "Plus, the fight isn't quite over yet."

A massive block of ice suddenly materialised above Weiss' head. Weiss drew a circle above her head, creating a shield. The block slid off the shield, landing harmlessly in between Weiss and Winter.

"Take it!" Weiss yelled, summoning a glyph and accelerating the block towards her sister.

Sturm Und Drang let out a whistle as it twisted, smashing the ice block into splinters with ease. Winter immediately flicked her wrist, sending the whip flying at Weiss.

Weiss side stepped the attack, summoning frozen projectiles and launching them at her sister.

"Humph." Winter made a motion with her free hand, creating an ice wall to block the flying weapons. "Getting tired?"

"I should ask you the same question." Weiss grunted, a very un-Weiss noise. "How are you so strong after all these years!?"

"I'll have you know I'm still in my prime." Winter smiled, even as sweat flowed freely from all her pores. "Though I will admit that this is surprisingly taxing."

"One last exchange then?" Weiss raised Myrtenaster so that its tip was pointed at Winter.

"One more." Winter pulled Sturm Und Drang back so that it was lying on the ground in front of her.

The two sisters were silent, each one waiting for that optimal moment.

Then Cassian sneezed.

Immediately, Weiss lunged forward. At the same time, Winter snapped her wrist.

The resulting clash was strong enough that all the spectators winced.

And just like that, it was over.

"Not bad little sister." Winter said, touching her abdomen. A deep gash had been torn in her stomach, from which blood was flowing out at a rapid rate. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Weiss however, didn't answer. She was lying on her stomach behind Winter, having taken a crippling blow from Sturm Und Drang directly in the stomach. It had taken all she had to power through the blow and slash Winter, and she was now unconscious.

"You were close." Winter said, slumping to her knees as the blood loss hit. She didn't fall unconscious however, instead choosing to smile at her sister's unconscious form. "But not quite there yet. Try again in ten years."

* * *

 **Another side story I wrote while I was working out the dialogue for the actual story. Bear with me please. Also, episode 1 of volume 3 was amazing. Yatsuhashi was hilarious.**

 **Ferris**


	6. Surveillance

Weiss glanced at the clock for the fifth time in three minutes. In approximately two minutes, Galath was meant to arrive at her apartment for dinner. According to the team that had followed him throughout his mission, Galath had performed exceptionally. He had also remained unharmed throughout the exercise, to Weiss' relief.

"When is he going to get here-"

 _Ding._

Weiss leaped to her feet at the first ring of the doorbell. Normally she didn't stay in the apartment, preferring the Beacon dorms. However, Weiss continued to maintain an apartment for when she needed to do things that she didn't want her roommates to...see.

"Coming!" Weiss shouted, rushing to the door. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Weiss!" Galath shouted, crossing over the threshold and embracing the heiress. In terms of height he was an inch shorter than Weiss. "I missed you so much!"

Weiss kicked the door shut with her foot. Only when the door closed did she wrap her arms around the younger boy and squeezed. "I missed you too."

Galath responded by hugging Weiss harder, eliciting a smile from the Schnee. Just being around Galath made her feel lighter. It was a wonderful feeling, one that she hadn't felt before.

"I'm hungry." Galath mumbled, still embracing Weiss. "Is that food I smell?"

"Yes." Weiss replied, unwilling to let the boy go. "I cooked it just for you."

"I love you." Galath said simply, sending Weiss' heart aflutter. "You know that right?"

"I-yes." Weiss felt her face heat up. Those three words always got to her. "Well, let's eat shall we?"

"Yes!" Galath said happily, letting Weiss go and walking into the kitchen. "Will you feed me!"

A few _most definitely not PG-13_ thoughts entered Weiss' mind about what she could be fed in return. Deciding not to voice those things, Weiss simply nodded her head furiously.

"Thank you!" Galath gave Weiss a happy smile, blissfully unaware of the Blake-level fantasies that were playing out in the heiress' mind. "Will you feed me?"

"Aren't you sixteen? Feed yourself!" Galath gave Weiss a pout that made her want to squeal and hug him more. She managed to control herself. Barely. "...Only for a little bit alright?"

Galath wrapped Weiss in a hug again, only this time quickly transition into a princess carry. This sudden move elicited a yell from the heiress.

"P-put me down this instant!" Weiss shouted. Galath however, laughed, making no move to put Weiss down. "Galath!"

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Galath asked, giving Weiss a wink.

"Humph." Weiss turned her head away from Galath, trying her best to hide her smile from her lover. "Do as you will."

Galath laughed merrily while carrying his princess to the dining room.

* * *

"It seems fine to me." Ferris said, leaning back in his chair. The inside of the van was stuffy and hot, due to the huge amount of surveillance equipment stuffed in the tiny compartment. "Do we really have to do this Fenris?"

"Yes." Fenris replied, turning a dial and pressing her hand against the headset. "Where are the visual feeds?"

"We don't have visual feeds." Ferris checked his scroll. He really wasn't into this. "That would be a fairly large breach of privacy."

"Oh please, like we haven't done it before."

"Yes, but we didn't bug the Schnees' private quarters." When Fenris didn't answer, Ferris turned his attention to her, a very shocking revelation forming in his mind. "...We didn't, did we?"

"...focus on the mission." Fenris tried to brush over the point, but Ferris wasn't letting go.

"You _bugged_ Winter and Weiss' apartments!?"

"It was for security purposes. I had Reim Schnee's permission to do so."

"Wait...so you _knew_ about Cassian and Winter?"

"...yes."

"Huh…" Ferris scratched his chin. "Well, alright then."

"You're not going to ask anymore questions?" Fenris raised an eyebrow, not expecting that reaction.

"Well it isn't like it matters does it? You were on Reim's orders and I was officially dead so…"

"I consistently forget just how relaxed you are about these things."

"Love you too." Ferris blew Fenris a kiss. Fenris, after a moment, sighed and pecked him on the cheek "Awww-'

"Shut up or I'll punch you." Fenris returned to the monitoring software, her face blushing slightly. "And do your damn job."

"Yes ma'am!" Ferris grinned, grabbing a headset and sliding it on. "Operation [Voyeur] will now begin!"

* * *

"What's the issue Winter?" Cassian sipped his coffee. On his lap sat Claire, who was playing pattycake with Cassian's other hand.

"He's sixteen Cass!" Winter said, ruffling Wave's hair whilst letting him drink from his sippie-cup.

"So?" Cassian placed his coffee cup on the table next to him.

"It's statutory rape."

"Yeah, but she's a Schnee."

"Are you saying that laws don't apply to people with the Schnee name?"

"I thought that was a universally accepted fact. The privileges of the rich and powerful, so to say. If a regular person is caught with illicit substances, its two years. If a Schnee is caught, its rehabilitation." Cassian shrugged. "That's just life for you."

"..." Winter glared at Cassian. After a moment however, she closed her eyes and sighed. His logic was flawless, as usual. "...It's the press I'm worried about. Their relationship is illegal."

"Oh yeah." Cassian scratched his head. "That could get problematic. Though can't Ferris just intervene in some secret black ops way?"

"You want Ferris to assassinate the press?"

"Well I was thinking more coercion, since cold-blooded murder is a _bit_ over the top in my opinion."

"That method has too much potential for backfire. If they go public with our attempts-"

"That's a good point." Cassian sighed. "I forgot how problematic all this black operations stuff was."

"Says the man who did these things on a regular basis."

"Yes but I was an operative, not a planner. But we're going off topic."

"Yes we are." Winter bit her lip. "Logically, the best move would be to break the relationship off, but I don't want to do that."

"It would be a tad hippocritical to do that as well."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, each trying to come up with a logical solution for the problem.

But neither of them could come up with anything.

* * *

"Fenris…" Ferris looked at his partner. some very provocative noises were being picked up by the microphones. "Do we have to keep listening to this?"

"...no." Fenris decided, switching the receivers off. "Now we know what we're dealing with."

"And we're screwed because of that." Ferris sighed and rubbed his temples. "So we've got a serious issue then."

"Yup." Fenris took a sip from a bottle of water. "So what do we do? Organise an 'accident'?"

"Ms. Schnee would be on our backs in an instant. Plus, he's got a protection detail consisting of Atlas' best black operations unit."

"So? I _wrote_ the training manuel for them. Plus, random 'accidents' is my specialty. You never know when a Behemoth horde might suddenly just pop up."

"I don't think we should do that."

"But-but...Behemoth hooooorde." Ferris felt his neck strain when Fenris smacked him 'lightly' on the back of his head. While he had been joking, Fenris' smack still hurt. A lot.

"Stop playing around. We're not killing anyone."

"How about blackmail then? I'm sure if we threaten his parents, he'll break it off-"

"And if Ms. Schnee finds out, she'll have your head served on a platter."

"Mmm damn." Ferris slumped in his chair. "Well I'm out of ideas."

"We should continue to observe the situation. As it stands, we may get lucky and nothing bad will come out of this."

"Luck?" Ferris snorted. "I didn't think you'd be the type to believe in luck."

"Heroes are in the end, just very lucky people." Fenris replied, placing her headset on the console. "To be born with the right traits, the right circumstances, the right place, it's all luck."

"Or destiny."

"You must be lucky to be destined." Fenris reclined in her seat, a small smile on her face. She enjoyed these sorts of conversations. "Even I believe in luck."

"Humph." Ferris crossed his arms. "Luck makes things difficult to predict. For people like us, uncertainty is our worst enemy."

"You're right. But we should leave this particular situation to luck. After all, we already made it clear to Ms. Schnee that we'd only intervene if something went wrong."

"...What brought about this change in opinion?" Fenris remained silent, but Ferris seemed to realise something. "Oh my Oum, you're actually enjoying this aren't you? You just want to see how this plays out like one of your romance movies!"

"This is the most logical approach which keeps all parties happy." Fenris replied, her face impassive. Ferris however, could see the slight blush on her cheeks. "My personal opinion has nothing to do with this decision."

"Riiiiight." Ferris rolled his eyes. He had no issue with Fenris' decision, since he too had a bit of an interest in how this played out. Plus, he genuinely wanted Weiss' relationship to work out. "Well, I'll keep an eye on the press and stuff."

"Especially that Vytal Gossip Girl XOXO person." Fenris wrinkled her nose at the name. She found it quite disgusting. "I don't like how we've been unable to figure out who the moderator is."

"Will do." Ferris glanced at his watch, noting that it was past dinner time. "Shall I go get some food? I remember seeing a deli about three blocks back."

"Sounds good." Fenris returned to the monitor, noting the rapidly rising heat signatures coming from one of the rooms in Weiss' apartment. Reaching over, she flipped the heat sensor off, turning the screen black. "It's not like we have anything else to do."

* * *

 **Long overdue. Bunch of tests and essays, coupled with the difficult dialogue in this chapter (specifically Fenris and Ferris), made it difficult for me to finish this at my usual pace. Hopefully the next chapter is faster (though I somewhat doubt it, since I'm still working on Rain and a new story dubbed 'Winter Marriage' that will focus on a relatively new ship that I thought was both fun and interesting.)**

 **Cheers!**

 **Ferris**


	7. Progress and a new challenge

Weiss woke up and stretched her arms. While her body was a _bit_ sore from last night's…'exertions', she was in a very good mood.

Looking to her right, she found herself staring at her little angel. Galath was snoring slowly, his arms splayed out and his hair ruffled. Weiss spent a few minutes staring at her lover, before quietly sliding out of bed.

Grabbing a bathrobe from the side table, Weiss quickly clothed herself, noting the bruises that ran across her collarbone.

"I'll have to cover those later-"

 _Ding_. The sound of the doorbell made Weiss jump. She wasn't expecting guests today.

"If I ignore them they'll go away-"

 _DINGDINGDINGDINGDING_. The doorbell begun to ring endlessly, due to someone leaning against the button.

"...damn it." Weiss walked over to the door and yanked the door open. "WILL YOU STOP RINGING MY DOORBELL-"

"Hiya Weissy~!" Yang Xiaolong grabbed Weiss and pulled her into a hug. "I hope you don't mind if I crash here for a bit-"

"Get. Out. Now." Weiss said through clenched teeth. Her expression was fierce. Internally, she was panicking.

 _If Yang saw Galath._ Weiss really didn't want to imagine the consequences of such a meeting.

"But, Weiissyyyy-"

"Now Yang Xiaolong!"

"Weiiis, please-"

"No!" Weiss felt a teeny bit bad for being so harsh, but her need to protect Galath overrode whatever guilt she felt. "This is a bad time Yang!"

A silence followed, long enough that Weiss thought Yang had left. As per usual, she was wrong.

"Weiss." Yang's tone immediately set alarm bells ringing in Weiss' head. "Is there a boy in there with you?"

 _Shit._ Weiss silently cursed at Yang's logic. The one time she didn't want Yang to be smart, she becomes bloody Sherlock. "Of course not!"

"Then why won't you let me in?"

"Because-hwah!?" Weiss yelped as someone nibbled her ear.

"Weiss?" Yang's voice changed to one of genuine worry. "Weiss, are you ok?"

Weiss however, was no longer listening, as she had to focus all her strength into not moaning.

"Good morning~" Galath breathed into the heiress' ear, sending little shivers down her spine. "Did you sleep well?"

"N-not now." Weiss mumbled, her attention still on the door. No doubt Yang was straining to hear through the wooden divider. The silence she was hearing did not bode well-

 _Click_. The sound of Ember Celica being cocked rang in Weiss' ears.

 _No, she wouldn't-_

"Down!" Weiss shouted, jumping onto Galath and forcing him to the ground.

A moment later, the door exploded. Yang, eyes burning red, jumped through the wreckage. Upon seeing Weiss and Galath on the ground, Yang's eyes flared.

"Let. Her. Go." Yang said, her weapons poised to fire. "Now!"

"Weiss, get back." Galath muttered, having rolled over mid-fall to shield Weiss. Galath slowly stood up so he was facing Yang. "Who are you?"

"The lady who's going to break your legs if you don't get out of this apartment now." Yang replied.

"I see." Galath cracked his neck. "So we're enemies then."

"We are." Yang agreed.

"Guys-" Weiss tried to intervene, realising that a brawl was about to start in her apartment.

Before she could finish however, the two hunters had lunged at each other.

Yang's fist crashed into Galath's stomach at the exact same time his kick landed in her abdomen.

Both of them stumbled backwards, having each unintentionally countered their opponent's respective strikes.

In the next instant, Yang had lunged forward, her feet sliding against the ground while her fist was posed to strike Galath's face.

Galath, upon seeing Yang's rush, raised his arms in preparation for a counter.

Another exchange, with Galath using his left forearm to deflect Yang's fist so that it brushed past his cheek, while simultaneously lashing out with his right.

Yang however, managed to barely tilt her head to the side, dodging Galath's attack by an inch.

The two hunters once again separated, this time landing about three meters from each other.

"..."

"..."

Both parties stared at each other in silence.

"...you're pretty good." Yang admitted.

"You're not half-bad yourself." Galath replied. "If you hadn't broken into my lover's apartment and made me your enemy, I'd have been honored to call you a friend."

Weiss swore she could hear something in Yang's mind click.

"Lo-ver?" Yang intoned slowly, her gaze turning to Weiss.

"Yes." Galath continued, completely unaware of the horrible ramifications of what his actions were to soon bring. "I'm Weiss' boyfriend."

"...Weiiiiis." Yang's eyes begun to blaze again. "Why didn't you mention this to momma Yang?"

"Yang?" Galath's eyes widened. "You're Weiss' teammate!" Immediately, Galath fell to his knees in a seiza position. "I'm so sorry for attacking you like that! I didn't know!"

"It's alright." Yang replied, her attention still on the heiress, who was now shaking a bit. "Weiss didn't mention you to me either, otherwise I wouldn't have tried to punch your lights out."

"She didn't?" Galath too turned his attention to Weiss, who seemed to shrink even further. "But, she told me-"

"Yaaah!" Suddenly, Weiss' window exploded open. An individual rolled across the ground before righting himself, revealing himself to be Ferris Iscariot. "Ms. Schnee, get down-" Ferris slowly trailed off upon recognising the individuals within the apartment. "...oh, nevermind. Guess we should have run the audio through the database before jumping to conclusion-" Ferris once again stopped speaking upon realising what he'd just said. "-ah…"

"Ferris." Weiss Schnee's voice was calm, but a insane amount of anger was noticeable behind her tone. Subconsciously, both Galath and Yang took a step back. "What do you mean by audio?"

"Ah. Ah." Ferris opened and closed his mouth, but no excuses were coming out. "...I'm dead aren't I?"

As it turned out, he was right.

* * *

Fenris and Ferris Iscariot. The undefeatable couple. The strongest of Hunters in history. These two individuals were feared all across the globe as being [Invincible]. Their names would no doubt be written in history books as the paragons of power and might.

These two were currently kneeling on the ground, their foreheads planted on the floor.

"So let me get this straight." Weiss Schnee was seated on the couch directly in front of these two monster-class Hunters. Galath and Yang had retreated into the kitchen, a prospect that Weiss would normally be terrified about. The current situation however, took precedent over that. "You two bugged my apartment?"

"...Yes." Ferris said, shaking like a leaf.

"And you were listening to the audio?"

"Yes." Fenris responded this time. Unlike her partner, her voice was straight. "It was for security purposes-"

"Does this include the entirety of last night?" Had either Fenris and Ferris looked up, they would have seen that Weiss' face was completely crimson colored.

"..."

"..."

"I want an answer." Weiss repeated. "Did you, or did you not, listen in on my apartment last night?"

"...Perhaps you should consider using lubricant if it hurts so much-" Ferris begun, only to get his head smashed deep into the ground as Weiss' foot crashed into the back of his head.

"You did huh?" Weiss was literally spitting flames at this point. Her gaze turned to Fenris' prone form, which was now shaking slightly. "Any last words?"

Fenris looked up at Weiss, her eyes illustrating her acceptance of her fate. "Rain falls. Wind blows. The strong devour the weak. All is right in the world."

Weiss nodded her head in respect of Fenris' bravery. "Well said."

Then she kicked Fenris too, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Well, that was annoying." Weiss sighed, stepping into the kitchen. "Those two..ugh!"

Only to be immediately confronted with another major problem.

That was, she had left Yang and Galath alone.

Yang and Galath.

Yang.

The very last person Weiss ever wanted to know about Galath.

"Weiss~!" Yang shifted her attention from Galath to the heiress. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a good man!"

"T-thanks." Weiss stuttered, sensing the unspoken meaning behind Yang's words.

"Princess-" Weiss felt her heart flutter at Galath's words. "-why didn't you tell me that Yang was so funny! You always made her sound like an absolute demon-"

"Really Weiss?" Yang gave Weiss a smile that sent a shudder down her spine.

"-but she's amazing!" Galath finished, blissfully unaware of the time bomb he had just activated.

"See Weiss!" Yang glared at Weiss. "I'm _amazing_."

"Uh-um." Weiss stuttered, genuinely unsure of what to say at this point of time.

Yang, as if sensing her unease, walked over and wrapped her arm around Weiss' shoulders.

"Sooo since I'm now acquainted with your significant other, why don't you meet mine?" Yang gave Galath a wink. "I'm thinking a nice double date may be a good idea, don't you agree Galath?"

"That sounds wonderful." Galath, completely unaware of Weiss' internal suffering at the whole situation, answered. "I would love to meet Dusk!"

"Perfect!" Yang, not even waiting for Weiss' reply, clapped Weiss on the shoulders. "I'll see you guys this Friday at 8 then!"

Weiss felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

"Feed me." Ruby said, her head lying on Blake's lap. A plate of strawberries with cream lay on the table next to the couch. "Aaaaa."

"Geez." Blake sighed, a smile on her face. She reached over and plopped a cream-covered strawberry into her leader's mouth. "There."

"Mmmm." Ruby chewed on the sweet treat, before letting out a tiny burp. "Ooops."

"Manners." Blake intoned, poking Ruby on the nose. "What would Yang say if she heard you do that?" 

"She'd burp the alphabet." Ruby replied with a giggle.

"That...is probably true." Blake admitted. A silence permeated the room before Blake finally opened her mouth. "So Ruby, I think we should talk about u-"

"Gah!" The dorm room door suddenly exploded and Weiss Schnee stormed in. "You insufferable little-"

"Hey watch the language!" Yang said, following in after the heiress. A wide smile split her face as she watched Weiss collapse on her bed. "Why are you so against this anyway? It'll be fun!"

"Fun!?" Weiss glared at Yang. "You think it'll be fun!?"

"Well, yeah!" Yang grinned. "I mean, he seems like a nice guy and I want to know-"

"Yang. He's underage."

"I'm pretty sure that's a kink. You know, sleeping with older women-"

"Yang, I'm a Schnee."

"Yeah so-?"

"Do you remember what happened with Winter and Cassian?" Weiss placed her hand on her chest. "If the tabloids catches wind of what I'm doing, there's a good chance that the Schnee name will be tarnished beyond recognition."

"Is he worth it?"

"Wha-"

"Is he worth it." Yang repeated, staring Weiss dead in the eye.

"I-I-" Weiss stuttered. "I-I-"

"Don't worry, nobody but us will hear this." Yang prompted. "Just relax and say what you really feel."

"I-yes." Weiss nodded, feeling relief flow through her as she spoke. "Yes, yes he is."

"Good." Yang gave Weiss a sunny smile, which the heiress returned. "Now then, let's go clothes shopping!"

"Wait, what-" Weiss didn't even manage to finish her sentence before the blonde brawler dragged her out of the dorm room.

"Well...that was interesting." Ruby said, as the door swung shut behind the pair.

"Indeed."

"Now, were you trying to say something Blake?"

"Oh that." Blake waved her hand in front of her face. "It can wait."

* * *

 **AHAHAHA YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS GONE DIDN'T YOU! WELL I'M NOT!**

 **Though seriously, sorry for the delay. I've been busy to say the least. Plus writers block. Which may be noticeable in this chapter. I apologise.**

 **Well, the ending of Season 3 really is something...yeah I don't really know what else to say but that.**

 **I did like it though.**

 **Anyway, comment what you think of either the chapter or the volume as a whole! I'm curious to hear your thoughts.**

 **Ferris**


	8. Another step forward

"Cassian fucking Gray!" The glasses-wearing black haired man that was once Cassian's teammate waved his hand. "Come over here!"

"Erebus." Cassian sat on the chair opposite the grinning man. Erebus and him had been cadets together back in Atlas Academy. "Or should I say Lieutenant-General?"

"Oh please." Erebus Throne waved his hand in front of his face. A rosy coloring had already appeared on his cheeks, courtesy of the rice wine that sat on the table. "Just Erebus is fine! Though don't tell Griselda. She gets mad whenever I don't follow protocol."

"Erebus it is then." Cassian reached over and poured himself a glass of alcohol. "So, I wanted to ask-"

"Wait." Erebus held his hand up, cutting Cassian off. "First thing is first. What meat are you feeling like today? I already ordered some nice beef and pork cuts, but if you want something else just tell the waiter."

Cassian's eyes moved to the massive amount of meat that was currently grilling on the built-in hot plate. While it was enough to feed perhaps four people, Cassian knew that it wouldn't be enough for the two Hunters.

"I guess I'll have some chicken skewers? And some firecrab? And maybe a bit of tuna fish?"

"Good idea." Erebus waved for a server. "Well anyway, tuck into some of the beef slices while we wait! I'm sure they'll be tasty!"

* * *

"Ahhh…." Cassian let out a sigh of content. "Nothing beats Mistral BBQ."

"I know right?" Erebus took another swig of rice wine. "It's so filling."

The two sat in silence for a while, each one of them basking in the afterglow of the meal.

"Well then, how are you and the family doing?" Erebus said, placing his empty cup onto the table. "I'm sorry I haven't managed to make the trip to Menagerie, but the upper-echelons keep dumping more work on me."

"They're doing great." Cassian leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Wave and Claire are growing up quickly. They're walking and talking now!"

"Really?" Erebus let out a chuckle. "That's great!"

"Though I think Winter spoils them too much..."

"Aw leave her be." Erebus let out a burp. "Remember the Quake Forest? And the Ursa nest?"

"Yeah…"

"Those Ursas fought with a ferocity that I'd never seen before." Erebus' eyes seemed to unfocus as he recalled the memory. "A mother's love for her child…"

Suddenly, as if remembering where he was, Erebus' snapped back to attention.

"Anyway, I'm sure you aren't here to discuss those things with me." Any trace of drunkenness or mirth was gone from Erebus' face. "You need something right?"

"Yes." Cassian tapped his fingers on the table, a nervous tic from a long time ago. "I need you to find someone."

"And who might that be?"

Erebus Throne. Lieutenant-General and commander of Atlas Military Intelligence. A man who wielded an ungodly amount of authority and power within Atlas. He had been one of the reasons why Cassian and Ferris had been able to re-integrate into society without backlash from Atlas.

He was also Cassian's best shot at finding someone who hadn't been seen in years.

Cassian's answer was to pull out an old photo and slide it across the table to Erebus.

Erebus picked up the photo and looked over it.

It was an old photo, showing four people. Three women and a man. A husband, wife and two daughters.

"White hair...this is the Schnee family." Erebus looked at Cassian. "I'm amazed that you have this, considering all traces of her were-oh."

"Yes."

Erebus, after a moment, let out a long sigh, before sitting back in his chair. "You're asking for the impossible Cassian."

"It isn't impossible for you."

"We have no proof that she's alive."

"Do you have proof that she's dead?"

"No, but-"

"Erebus, please." Cassian looked the man right in the eyes, allowing Erebus to see the emotions running through his mind. "She needs to see her."

"Cassian…" Erebus pinched the crown of his nose. "You are aware of...her-their past right?"

"I am."

"And you still want this?"

"I do."

"Even though I'm pretty sure their relationship is...strained, to say the least?"

"Yes."

"...eh, good enough." Erebus reached into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Here ya go! The location of Frost Schnee, the mother of Winter and Weiss Schnee."

"Wait...what?" Cassian looked at the piece of paper, upon which was a string of digits. A latitude and longitude co-ordinate.. "You...knew I was going to ask?"

"Moment you married her I knew it was only a matter of time."

"So you tracked her?"

"Did it three years ago. Been updating it ever since."

"So that whole thing just now was...you messing with me?"

"Naturally." Erebus smiled. "This is my wedding present, three years late."

"..." Cassian was silent for a few seconds, before leaning back and letting out a laugh. Erebus looked at his friend, a bemused look on his face.

"You're an arsehole you know that?" Cassian said, grabbing the slip of paper from Erebus.

"I know." Erebus rested his head on the back of his seat. "But it's so fun!"

"You…" Cassian shook his head, genuinely speechless by his friend's antics. "You're something else."

"I am." Erebus smiled, before shifting to a more serious expression. "Though in all seriousness Cassian, I don't know if this is a good idea. Frost Schnee was...a distant mother to say the least. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she abandoned her children with Reim."

"I'm aware." Cassian stood up to leave. "But I like to believe that all mothers have an unrelenting love for their children."

"...ha." Erebus shook his head whilst letting out a sigh of defeat. "Well anyway, good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Weiss and Yang were still fighting up until the doorbell rang.

Almost immediately, the two huntresses-in-training immediately separated and smoothed their clothing. Both of them were dressed in outfits that perfectly represented their respective personalities.

Yang was wearing a yellow and black dress which accented her curves. Her blond hair, normally messy and wild, was neatly permed. It was a casual outfit with a touch of class.

Weiss' outfit consisted of a sleek pale blue dress with white runes that hung loosely on her body. Her white hair was let loose from its typical ponytail, looking as if it was floating around her body.

"You guys look good!" Blake called from her bed. She was reading a novel, but had paused when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah!" Ruby, for once, was on her own bed. A textbook and a plate of cookies sat on the sheets. "As team leader, I order you two to stop fighting and have fun tonight!"

Neither Yang nor Weiss replied to that, instead choosing to open the door.

"Good evening."

"Well met."

Weiss and Yang's respective dates greeted the both of them simultaneously.

Galath was dressed in a dark blue suit with a black tie. His blond hair was gelled backwards, giving Weiss a clear view of his amethyst eyes.

Yang's date on the other hand, was dressed more casually. A black blazer over a white shirt that had a floral pattern of red lotuses stitched on. A pair of bull horns stuck out of his frizzly black hair. His green eyes were outlined by a pair of thick rimmed back glasses.

"Hayden!" Yang wrapped her boyfriend in a hug. "I see you've met Galath."

"Yup." Hayden gave the younger man a friendly smile. "We met on the way up."

"Well this is his girlfriend and my teammate, Weiss Schnee!"

"A pleasure to meet you." Hayden inclined his head towards Weiss. Unlike his boisterous girlfriend, Hayden was calm and proper. "My name is Hayden Gugalanna. A fourth year from Haven."

"The pleasure is mine." Weiss gave Hayen a curtsy, before turning her attention to Galath. "Hello Galath."

"Mi'lady." Galath gave Weiss a bow, before looking up and flashing her a smile.

Weiss felt her cheeks burn.

"Oooo, is lil' Weissy embarrassed?" Yang, never one to miss a chance to jibe, teased.

"Now, now, don't be mean." Hayden, without warning, suddenly grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her close. "Don't tease your teammates alright?"

"U-uh." Yang stammered, a blush growing on her face. "...yeah."

"Well then." Hayden turned to Weiss and Galath. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"This is…" Cassian looked at the map again. "She can't be there...that's insane…"

Cassian looked over the co-ordinates one more time, before comparing the digits to the ones blinking on the screen. They remained the same.

"...damn." Cassian muttered, leaning back in his chair. "You're very brave to hide out there…though I guess I can't expect anything less from Winter's mother."

"What's this about Winter's mother?" Ferris Iscariot asked, walking into the room. "Is that why you called me?"

"Yes." Cassian waited for Ferris to saunter over to the table before continuing. "I managed to find her location."

"Hmm?" Ferris examined the map in front of Cassian. "Wait..isn't that-?"

"Yes, it's _their_ territory."

"Well that would explain why Reim couldn't touch her." Ferris scratched his chin. "I wonder what she had to offer _him_ to gain his protection…"

"Knowing _him_ , nothing." Cassian let out a sigh. "He's the type of person to do something just because it seems interesting. Plus, he probably wanted to mess with Reim."

"That does sound like him." Ferris looked at the map. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if Scathath had something to do with it."

"That's fair. She's just as bad as he is." Cassian pulled his scroll out. "Anyway, care to go on a little trip?"

"To find Frost? Are you sure about this?"

"Didn't you tell me that family was important?"

"I did, but this is the Schnee family that we're talking about. I wouldn't exactly call their family normal. Hell, dysfunctional would be putting it lightly."

"Well I want to change that." Cassian's eyes softened. "I want Wave and Claire to grow up knowing their grandmother. I want Winter to make up with her mother. And Weiss as well."

"...tch." Ferris scratched his head. "When you put it like that, I can't say no can I?"

"Really? You'll come?"

"Yeah I'll come. Times, if it's that man's territory...I wouldn't be surprised if we'll have to fight."

"Oh yeah…" Cassian's hand moved towards Damocles. "Well, I am curious to see the strength of the man considered to be Vale's equivalent to you and Fenris."

"Let me put it this way." Ferris crossed his arms. "When Ferris and I were the [Strongest Couple] in the world, that man was the undisputed [Strongest Human]."

"Is that so?" Cassian gripped the hilt of Damocles. He could feel his fighter blood, long dormant, beginning to burn again. "I look forward to meeting him."

* * *

The white haired woman looked at the crowd of people milling in the square below. It was nighttime, and the town was awash with light.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind her. "The Lunar Festival?"

"It is." The white haired women turned around. A well dressed man with black hair with silver streaks was leaning against the doorway. A scroll hung loosely from his fingers. "I never tire of seeing it."

"And once again, I'm telling you to go enjoy yourself." The man crossed his arms. "All we have to do is-"

"Dye my hair. I know." The woman held one of her ashen locks between her fingers. "But I want to keep something of my past. To remind me of them."

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to get them-" The man began, already knowing the answer.

"No." The woman let her hair slip from her fingers. "I promised I'd never go back there. And a Schnee keeps their promises. No matter how much they regret them."

"The pride of a noble." The man shook his head. "I'll never understand that."

"It is a relic from another age." The woman murmured. "An age where everything was cold."

"Mmmm." The man let out a sigh. "Well if I can't change your mind, I'll just have the servants bring you some treats from the festival stands."

"Thank you kindly."

"No problem Ms. Schnee." The man, upon departure, shut the door behind him.

Frost Schnee returned her gaze to the festival beneath her, before turning her eyes to the shattered moon.

"Winter. Weiss." She murmured. "How are you doing now, my beautiful daughters?"

* * *

 **Not dead yet. :D**

 **Ferris**


	9. The link between past and present

"Did you know that we're split into generations?"

"We are?" This was the first Weiss had ever heard of it.

"Yes." Hayden sipped his juice. "Each generation of Hunters is given a specific moniker to describe their characteristics."

"Really? What's ours?" Yang asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"The Heroes Generation." Galath replied. "The Warriors that fought for justice and goodness during the Battle of Beacon."

"Very romantic then." Hayden grinned at Yang. "Right princess?"

"I'm pretty sure you'd be the princess in our story babe." Yang pecked Hayden on the cheek. "Plus, I took out a lot more Grimm than you did."

"True."

"So, what was Winter's generation called?" Weiss asked, trying to act casual.

"The Golden Generation." Hayden sipped his drink. "Winter Schnee. Cassian Gray. Erebus Throne-"

Galath tensed at the mention of the last name.

"-and the ill-fated Team DDRG. The generation thought to be blessed with the ability to bring about a golden age for humanity."

"Very different from the Beast Generation." Yang said, eliciting a snort from Hayden.

"Yeah, those guys were something else."

"The Beast Generation?" Weiss wondered why she'd never heard of these monikers before. Probably because they were unofficial. "Who are they?"

"Also known as the Worst Generation." Galath explained. "The generation famous for producing hunters of immeasurable power, but horrible personalities. Many of them didn't become hunters, instead pursuing other careers which may not be the...respectable."

"Ferris and Fenris Iscariot's generation." Yang looked at Weiss, trying to see any reaction to the names and the implied criticism. "The members from Beacon included Heylel and Scathath."

Now those were names Weiss recognised.

"Heylel de Luc? The [Peerless Knight of Remnant]?"

"Yes." Galath tore a piece of bread in half and dipped it into a plate of oil. "And the [Shadow Goddess] Scathath Walwein."

"But didn't those two become respectable hunters?"

"They did. For a while." Hayden replied. "But during an important expedition they suddenly disappeared."

"The Crimson Forest Expedition?" Weiss remembered seeing reports on it. The SDC had significant stakes in that expedition, due to the large amounts of dust discovered in the said forest. "It was a success though."

"Yes, and that was due to Scathath and Heylel. But there is no question that they disappeared for no apparent reason. Desertion is desertion, regardless if it had no negative consequences."

"So where are they now?"

"That's the big question." Hayden leaned back in his chair. "Rumor is they opened a village somewhere in the Mistralian Forests, where Hunters can go to rest and escape from the world."

"Sounds like a resort."

"It is, especially since none of the four kingdoms have any jurisdiction in it. It's an autonomous region directly under Heylel and Scathath's administartion and protection. And no kingdom wants to mess with those two."

"So in other words, it's a place to disappear to."

"Exactly." Hayden placed his empty drink onto the table. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if people went there in secret and were later assumed dead."

* * *

"I always thought Camelot was a myth." Cassian muttered. He and Ferris were currently trekking deep within the Mistralian forests. Cassian held a map in one hand, with the location of Frost Schnee marked in black marker. A route to the location was marked in red, with a list of instruction scribbled at random intervals. "I mean, I always heard it was here somewhere, but-"

"You never bothered to check it out? Yeah that's kinda the point." Ferris took a sip from his waterskin. "I'm pretty sure it's one of those 'open secrets'."

"So everyone knows where it is?"

"Not exactly. Everyone knows that this territory is under Heylel's jurisdiction. And that Camelot is rumored to be here somewhere. A secret hidden in the open, I suppose."

"So Erebus' information is valuable."

" _Super_ valuable. Even the SDC doesn't know exactly where Camelot is. The crazy Grimm that roam the forest, along with the weird interference that covers the region makes remote scouting impossible. Sending an expedition team into this place would be suicide. So a set of instructions describing the only safe route to the bloody place is infinitely valuable."

"How the hell does anyone get here in the first place then?"

"Hell if I know. I don't know anyone who's been and returned."

"Really? You don't? Despite all the secret operations and stuff?"

"Your black operations file is just as large as mine."

"That is...a fair point."

"So, how far are we from-yah!" Ferris yelled as the ground broke under his foot, sending him tumbling down a hole.

Cassian, moving like lightning, drew Damocles and deflected the projectile fired right at his face.

"Come out!" Cassian shouted, holding his blade in the air. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the attacker. "I know you're there!"

"I'm OK!" Ferris shouted. "But damn, this is a deep hole."

"Keep your guard up Ferris." Cassian slowly rotated his sword. "We're under attack."

"Well unless they're planning to attack me in this hole-" Out of the corner of his eye, Cassian saw something fly into the hole. "-I think I'll be fine-woah!?"

The explosion caused Cassian to temporarily lose his footing, just as another projectile homed in on his face.

Twisting, Cassian dodged the attack before slashing the air with Damocles. The aura wave cut deep into a tree, but failed to strike his assailant.

"Ferris! Status!?"

"Uninjured!" Ferris responded. "Though a bit shaken up."

"Well get the hell up here and help me locate the attacker!"

"Give me a second." A moment later, a shriek of pain tore through the forest. In the next, something fell from the tree behind Cassian. "There we go."

"Wait, what-" Cassian watched as Ferris climbed out of the hole and dusted himself off. "What did you-"

"Oh I knew we were being tracked three kilometers ago." Ferris replied, showing Cassian the numerous wires extending out of his weapon. "I was just waiting to see if they were harmful or not."

"And you didn't think to mention this to me?"

"I thought you'd noticed." Ferris pulled on the wire, eliciting a curse from the lump. "Though this one was very difficult to snare."

In the next instant, both Cassian and Ferris' hands blurred.

Cassian effortlessly caught the projectile, while Ferris slashed it into bits with a wire. Neither one of them seemed perturbed by the sneak attack, having expected one.

"An arrow?" Cassian muttered, observing the weapon. "So you didn't disarm our attacker."

"No I invaded their nervous system with the string." Ferris twitched his finger, causing their attacker to shake. "Any sort of movement should cause mind-numbing pain."

"Then this person is rather impressive then." Cassian went over to their attacker, his body language indicating his readiness to intercept any more attacks. "Let's see who we're dealing with."

Bending over, Cassian pushed the lump over, revealing a black haired woman staring at him with hate-filled amber eyes.

"Hello there." Cassian said, giving the woman a smile. "Care to tell me why you were following us?"

The woman's answer was to spit in Cassian's face.

"Oh boy." Ferris let out a sigh. "This is going to be a pain in the ass."

* * *

"I think the date went well." Galath said, giving Weiss a peck on the cheek. It was the morning after their double date, and the two were back in her apartment. "Don't you agree?"

"Mmm…" Weiss hummed, her head resting in the nape of Galath's neck. "I guess."

Galath played with Weiss' hair, softly straightening it with his hands. It was an act that the both of them enjoyed, a physical representation of the bond they shared. To them, the time they spent doing this was incredibly intimate.

"Weiss...when can I meet your family?" Galath felt Weiss' body stiffen. "I...see."

"...Galath, you know what my grandfather is like." Weiss pressed herself closer to her boyfriend. "He's difficult."

"I know but-"

"Oh!" Weiss' eyes widened as she suddenly remembered. "But you may get to meet Winter soon!"

"Really?" Galath knew about Weiss' older sister, seeing as both her immense strength as well as her romance with Cassian Gray were legendary. But he had never met the woman.

"Really." Weiss smiled, sensing that Galath was a bit happier now. "She's very interested in meeting you."

"I look forward to that."

The silence returned again, though the atmosphere was noticeably less tense than before.

"How about your mother then? May I meet her as well?" Galath asked, not realising the weight behind his question.

It was only when Weiss began to convulse that he realised he'd said something very, very wrong.

* * *

"Scathath." Heylel muttered, his attention drifting from the fishing rod in his hands. He was currently sitting on the edge of a pier that extended a good one hundred meters into the centre of a large lake. "You sensed that yes?"

"Yeah." Scathath Walwein, a gorgeous woman with carnelian hair, looked up from polishing her spear. She was seated in the shade of a small shack nearby. "Two-no three individuals with significant aura levels."

"The first one has been prowling around here for a while, no doubt trying to find the pathway.." Heylel glanced at his scroll, which remained asleep. "The second one seems familiar. But the third...I don't recognise it."

"Will you deal with it?" Scathath gripped her spear, Stygian Halation. It was dark gray, with black cracks running through it. As Heylel watched, white light began glowing through the cracks. An ominous sound filled the air, almost as if the spear itself was singing. "If you don't, I will."

"..." Heylel was silent for a moment. "...I think it may be best to leave them be for now."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I am curious who those two are." Heylel's attention returned to his fishing rod. "And regardless of what happens, I can deal with it."

The moment those words left Heylel's mouth, everything around him began to shake violently. Air, earth, water, nothing was spared from Heylel's show of power.

"This is completely unnecessary." Scathath muttered, rolling her eyes. "Stop showing off."

And in an instant, it was over.

"Sorry." Heylel said, letting out a small laugh. "I couldn't help but have some fun."

"Well, you scared off all the fish."

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Well that was rude." Cassian muttered, wiping the spit of his face. "I thought I was being polite."

"Cut her some slack." Ferris said, walking over so he stood next to Cassian. "I did invade her nervous system. I would be pissed as well if I was in her situation too."

"I suppose." Cassian looked at the woman lying on the ground. "Though...don't you think she looks kinda familiar?"

"Hmm?" Ferris gave the woman a look over. "Actually, now that you mention it, she sorta resembles that crazy White Fang member we called Ghost. You know, the one who used arrows?"

"That's right! I knew I'd seen that face somewhere." Cassian leaned down so that he was looking the woman right in the eye. "Ghost. The unstoppable assassin who murdered several high-profile government officials in an attempt to destabilise the Mistral government, she was supposedly killed in a joint task force raid."

"Guess they screwed up." Ferris sighed. "Not surprising, considering how powerful she was."

"So then, what's she doing in the middle of the Mistralian forest?"

"More importantly, why did she try to kill us?"

"Maybe cause we killed a lot of her allies?"

"Fair enough." Cassian turned his attention back to the woman. "So, are you out for revenge?"

"..."

"Not much of a talker are you."

"..." The woman rolled her eyes. "..."

"...Ferris."

"Hmm?"

"Is her mouth still paralyzed?"

"Oh. Did you want me to undo it?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." With a twitch of a finger, Ferris undid the bindings on the woman's mouth. "Kay, she should be able to talk now."

"Now then, let's start from the beginning-" Cassian's eyes widened as the woman spat something out of her mouth. Only his well-honed reflexes allowed him to dodge the needle that had been aimed at his eye. "Sweet Oum!"

"Woah…" Ferris let out a low whistle. "She's tenacious, to say the least."

"She nearly killed me." Cassian checked to see if the needle had grazed him. Luckily, it hadn't. "Was that really necessary?"

"No, but it made me feel better." The woman replied. Her voice was low, sultry even. "I knew you'd dodge it."

"So Ms. Ghost." Ferris smiled. "Why were you following Cassian and I?"

"I want to go to Camelot." Ghost replied. "Take me with you."

"You just tried to kill us and now you want us to co-operate?" Cassian let out a low chuckle. It wasn't a humorous one. "You must be crazy."

"I am." Ghost glared at Cassian. "But I must find my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Ferris and Cassian shared a look. "She's in Camelot?"

"I don't know." Ghost admitted. "But someone there knows where she is."

"Is that so." Cassian looked at Ferris. "What do you think?"

"I'm just here for the ride. It's your call."

"...do you promise not to attack us?"

"I do."

"Very well." Cassian nodded to Ferris, who flicked his wrist. "Now then, what's your real name?"

"Cheshire." The woman known as Ghost replied, as she stretched her muscles. As she did, a black cat's tail suddenly popped out from behind her back, having been hidden underneath her cloak. "Cheshire Belladonna."

* * *

 **Well my laptop is finally fixed~**

 **And now you know why this story is called Lost Snow! (Cause Schnee means snow in German and Winter and Weiss' mother is a Schnee-yeah I think you get it.)**

 **Review what you think!**

 **Ferris**


End file.
